


happy returns

by lalalandland



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Birthday, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fourth of July, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/pseuds/lalalandland
Summary: 关于史蒂夫的出生日期有一个小小的问题——没人相信它是真的。“听着，我知道这在当时是个很好的宣传手法。”山姆认真地说，“但是史蒂夫，战争已经结束了，你不用再伪装下去了。”“行吧。”史蒂夫敲打着扶手，说，“我再说最后一遍，今天真的是我的生日。”





	happy returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wagamiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagamiller/gifts).
  * A translation of [happy returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270206) by [wagamiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagamiller/pseuds/wagamiller). 



> Thank you wagamiller for letting me translate this work into Chinese. And happy birthday to Steve Rogers!

一切都是佩珀的错。

如果她不是那么井井有条，就没人会知道。

事情是这样的，史蒂夫刚走进复仇者大厦顶楼，佩珀就跑过来递给他一张生日贺卡，并在他的脸颊上轻啄了一下。

“你怎么知道？”他结结巴巴地问，有点惊讶。

佩珀微笑着轻点手机。

“所有的事情你都有备忘吗？”

“只有重要的事，”她温柔地说，他的脸红了，“生日快乐。”

他没有告诉她这是他解冻后收到的第一个生日祝福，但从佩珀温柔的微笑中，他猜她可能已经知道了。

接着，托尼突然插进来，他的一贯作风。

“等一下。”他大声说道，吵得足以吸引房间里所有人的注意。“ **美国队长** 出生在7月4日？！”

说真的，事情就是从这里开始一发不可收拾。

\---------

“这只是个奇怪的巧合。”史蒂夫解释道，自从他来到托尼的7月4日国庆日庆祝派对以来，这差不多是他第一千次解释了，这次的对象是罗迪和玛丽亚。

“不，这不可能。”托尼嗤笑，他难以置信地挥手，看向另外两人。“对不对？”

“美国队长出生于7月4日。”罗迪重复了一遍，嘴角挂着微笑。“你知道吗？这太棒了。”他点了点头，做出判断。“我喜欢这个。”

“不，不，那不是真的！”托尼一边抱怨，一边用手肘推搡罗迪。“得了吧，这完美得不可能是真的！”他转向玛丽亚，恳求道，“希尔？别让我失望。”

玛丽亚歪着头打量史蒂夫。

“7月4日？”她问道，脸上是高深莫测的表情。

史蒂夫点点头，平静地回望，他想起他们仅有的一次一起打牌的生动而及其不愉快的经历。（玛丽亚高兴地发现美国队长是个打牌高手，更加高兴地等他把牌桌上的其他人都清理干净后，针对他个人施展了她的高超牌技。他先是输光了钱包，然后输掉了衬衫，他们这才满意地鸣金收兵。）

“生日快乐。”她最终说。

史蒂夫松了一口气，回以微笑。“谢谢，玛丽亚。”

“哦，得了吧！”托尼举起双手，恨恨地说。

\---------

克林特和家人呆在家里，但这并不能阻止他参与进来。

“哈！克林特站在我这边。”托尼吹嘘道，他挥舞着手机，好像史蒂夫真可以从这么远的距离看到短信上那行小字似的。“他说你的生日是‘胡扯’，队长。”

“当然了。”史蒂夫翻了个白眼。

“他想知道今天是不是你的官方生日，就像英国女王那样。”托尼大声念到。他看向史蒂夫，眯起眼睛，“是这样吗？你有两个生日吗？”

（译注：英国君主有过两个生日的传统，女王的出生日期在4月，但她的官方生日在6月，那一天天气晴朗，适合阅兵。）

“就一个。”史蒂夫说着竖起中指。

“哦，真粗鲁。”托尼说，然后拍了一张照片发给巴顿。

史蒂夫叹了口气，喝着酒，希望索尔能带着他那壶阿斯加德杀手级仙酿出来，让自己放松一下。

\--------- 

派对正如火如荼地进行着，史蒂夫不得不说，他有点喜欢这里了。

这里有好吃的食物和友好的人们，宾客名单很短，以至于他第一次能说出所有宾客的名字。音乐也不错——有些曲子他知道有一些他不知道。（shazam能管理一切，老天，他真喜欢这个app。）

（译注:shazam是一个听歌识曲app。）

还有，托尼把所有人都问完了，这也很有帮助。

史蒂夫站在楼上，一阵阵欢声笑语从楼下传到他耳边。

总而言之，他感觉很好。

这就是为什么当山姆突然出现在他身边时，他有点措手不及，作为一个头顶星条旗墨镜的男人来说，山姆看起来莫名的严肃。

“你知道的，你不欠他们什么。”山姆平静地说，他站在他身边，倚着栏杆，模仿他的姿势。

“谁？”史蒂夫看着楼下聚集在一起的朋友们，问道，“我不觉得……”

“不是他们，是军队。”山姆难过的摇摇头，“你不再是他们的士兵了，史蒂夫。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫慢吞吞地回答，试图在搞不清谈话目的前提下把谈话糊弄过去，“嘿，今天的派对我迟到了22分钟，我没那么遵守指令了，对不对？就像你说过的？”

山姆静静地笑了一下。“如果你计算自己迟到的时间把它控制在合适的程度，史蒂夫，我不是这个意思。”

“好吧，我正在努力。”史蒂夫防备地说，耸耸肩。

“是啊。”山姆表示赞同，转过头确认周围没有其他人，“但是生日的事，史蒂夫——”

“哦，天哪，就连你也——”史蒂夫低头呻吟。

“听着，我知道这在当时是个很好的宣传手法。”山姆认真地说，“但是史蒂夫，战争已经结束了，你不用再伪装下去了。”

“行吧。”史蒂夫敲打着扶手，说，“我再说最后一遍，今天 **真的** 是我的生日。”

山姆只是用那种“当你准备好了就告诉我”的眼神看着他，史蒂夫无法抗拒那种眼神，除了这次，因为他真的已经说了实话。

他无言地离开了，把山姆留在身后。

\--------- 

娜塔莎在自助餐桌旁捉到他，把他架到角落里的小厨房里。

“啊？”史蒂夫含着薯片模糊不清地问，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”她侧身站在他旁边，靠在料理台上，像猫头鹰似的冲他眨眼，“只不过……你知道的，你可以告诉我，到底是什么时候。”

“什么时候什么？”

“你的生日。”她补充道，看着他狡黠地笑。

“今天。”他咬牙切齿地说，把一盘子食物重重地扔在一边，“就是今天！”

“好吧，留着你的小秘密吧。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，从他被丢弃的盘子里偷走一片薯片，发出烦人的嘎吱嘎吱的咀嚼声，“没关系。”

“行了，跟我来。”史蒂夫抓住娜塔莎的手，把她拉出厨房。“大家听着。”他喊道，声音大得足够吸引所有人的注意，“今天是我的生日，好吗？不是我伪造的生日，不是我的官方生日，就是我的生日！”

“如果你坚持的话。”小娜用令人烦躁的甜美声音在他身后嘀咕。

史蒂夫慢慢地说出她的名字，放下她的手，举起一根手指以示警告。娜塔莎只是耸耸肩，慢慢走到最近的冰桶旁，拿出一瓶啤酒，举起酒杯。

“为寿星干杯。”她一边说，一边拧下盖子，接着又加了一句，声音刚好够史蒂夫听到，“当然啦。”

“星期五，你能帮我找到我的出生证明吗？”史蒂夫对一直在线的人工智能喊道，“我们把这事说清楚。”

“等等，我们怎么知道那不是伪造的？”托尼突然跳起来说。

“看在——”史蒂夫怒气冲冲地说，他举起双手，“我放弃了。”

\--------- 

史蒂夫四仰八叉地躺在沙发上，他吃得太饱，睡意沉沉，完全不想动弹。

“老板。”星期五平稳的声线响起，把背景音乐降低到几乎听不到的程度，“楼下有情况。”

“怎么了？”托尼轻轻地问，他坐在另一张沙发上没有动，一条胳膊伸在佩珀背后。

“我们似乎有一个不速之客。”

托尼放下酒杯：“一个什么？”

“一个不速之客。”

史蒂夫坐直，和娜塔莎对视了一下，她已经站起来了，比他们都要快。

“好吧，让他们滚出去。”托尼边说边站起身。

“我们不是这样运作的，老板。”

“我知道是怎么样的，星期五。但这里不是CIA，我们不接待不速之客。”

“事实上，我们确实接待某个人，老板。”

“给我看看。”

房间里的所有目光都转向了最大的那片白色墙壁，大厅的实时监控正投射在墙上，就在史蒂夫出生证明的上方。

史蒂夫站起来，朝着墙走过去，眼睛盯着录像。

中庭的正中央站着一个男人，他的双手随意地放在两侧，脸被长长的深色头发遮住。

史蒂夫趔趄了两步，某种少见但熟悉的感觉袭来，那是自厄斯金的血清起作用后，他就再也没有感受过的东西。

他模模糊糊地意识到那是什么——他感到 **头晕目眩** 。

“我艹。”

巴基慢慢地向前走，直直地看着镜头，就这样，每个人都意识到他是谁。

这一次，没有人拿史蒂夫的脏话开玩笑。

\---------

史蒂夫一言不发地冲向电梯，山姆和娜塔莎在电梯门关上前悄悄跟进来。直到娜塔莎默默地把啤酒从他手里拿出来放在地板上，史蒂夫才意识到他还拿着那个。

电梯移动得很快，史蒂夫的鼓膜胀痛。但即使看着电梯的数字闪烁着向下降，他还是觉得这他妈的不够快。他用手指不耐烦地敲打着大腿，看着数字越来越接近大厅，直到娜塔莎用她冰凉的手握住他的手，捏了一下，他停止了动作。

电梯终于“叮”的一声响了，欢快的音符在紧张的寂静中显得格格不入。

史蒂夫第一个走出来，心脏紧张得要从嘴里跳出来。

大厅里都是警卫，无数激光点瞄准着他们围住的男人。

巴基只是静静地站在那里，站在风暴中心。

史蒂夫的吞咽了一下，他的喉咙发紧。他一挥手，激光瞄准点都消失了，警卫为史蒂夫让开了一条路，他小心翼翼地走上前，感觉小娜和山姆跟在他侧后方。

巴基的头发仍然很长，现在有些蓬乱，但他看起来还不错。他的衣服很干净，眼睛比几个月前在航母上时更加清澈，尽管还透露着警惕，那双眼睛注视着史蒂夫，看着他一点点走进，不带一丝波动。只不过——哦，史蒂夫内心翻腾，那里波动了一瞬，然后迅速消失了，但是史蒂夫看到了。恐惧、内疚。还有在这一切之下的， **希望** 。

史蒂夫的胸膛迸发出一阵激烈的回响，这是他自解冻以来感受到的最温暖的东西。

“嘿。”他平静地说，停在巴基面前，确定他没有因此不舒服。

“嘿。”巴基回答，声音是许久不曾开口后的沙哑。

“我——”史蒂夫摇晃脚后跟，突然紧张起来，“我很高兴你来了。”

“今天是你的生日。”巴基说，好像这回答了所有的问题。

史蒂夫用尽力气才稳住身体。

“对。”史蒂夫表示同意，他发出一声介于呜咽和大笑之间的声音，他情不自禁地回头看向娜塔莎和山姆紧张的脸，“今天是我的生日。”

山姆呻吟了一声，娜塔莎试图压抑住一个微笑，但失败了。

“你还记得？”史蒂夫问，他回过头看向巴基，露出迟疑的笑。

巴基露出一个转瞬即逝的微笑，史蒂夫认得那个表情就像他认得自己的脸，“我记得。”

\--------- 

后来，所有人终于达成一致，确认“是的，巴基会留下来”、“是的，他饿了”、“是的，虽然门口的扫描仪尖叫着表示反对，但他会留着他的刀，非常感谢”，史蒂夫发现自己坐在复仇者大厦的楼顶，和全世界他最好的朋友一起吃热狗。

总的来说，不错的生日。

每个人都在楼里，除了娜塔莎，她悄悄地站在门口看着他们。为了不吓到巴基，她发出比往常更大的声音保持存在感。史蒂夫充满感激地意识到了，他看了她一眼，但她看着地平线，给他们保有隐私的错觉。

史蒂夫坐回到他的椅子上，又偷偷地看了一眼巴基。

他还在吃东西，吃得飞快而且一刻不停，史蒂夫心里一沉，忍不住担忧他上一次吃东西是什么时候。这对于史蒂夫来说就像一个兔子洞——他很难不去想巴基去了哪里、吃过什么、能不能保暖等等等等。但史蒂夫强迫自己不再去想。

他就在这里。

他现在安全了。

没错，他正在吃东西，他吃了非常非常多的东西。史蒂夫几乎忘记了当食物充足时巴基有多么能吃，还有他吃得有多快。史蒂夫觉得自己的心脏快要爆炸了，仅仅因为巴基就在这里，用他的存在提醒了那些快要被遗忘的事情而欣喜若狂。

他转头看向地平线上，喝了一大口饮料来掩盖自己的笑。

“我没有准备礼物。”巴基突然说，他的嘴里还是满的。

“不，你有。”史蒂夫静静地说，“你真的有。”

傍晚的太阳照耀下来，使整个城市熠熠生辉。

“你还是这么笨。”

史蒂夫笑了：“只有当涉及到你的时候。”

“我不……”巴基犹豫了，史蒂夫看着他，他小心翼翼地盯着史蒂夫，眉头紧锁，“我不太好。”他局促不安地说下去，“暂时是，很长一段时间都是。”

“我没期待你会多么好。”史蒂夫迅速说，巴基肩膀上的一部分紧张消散了。史蒂夫的目光又回到地平线上，他平静地补充道，“我也不是很好。”

“我想我会好的。”巴基继续说道，声音里有隐约的希望，“最终。”

史蒂夫闭着眼睛，直到眼泪消散。“我也是。”

他们静静地坐了一会儿，看着这座城市。

“嘿，史蒂夫？”

“怎么了，巴克？”

“为什么你的出生证明会打在那边的墙上？”

史蒂夫听到娜塔莎在角落里轻轻地笑了。

“说来话长。”

“我有时间。”巴基静静地说，他坐回椅子上，闭上双眼，“都讲给我听。”


End file.
